Do you hate me?
by Channylover13
Summary: What happens when Sonny blows a fit and tells Chad she hates him? Will there be drama? And what will it lead to? Find out! TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is a one-shot but I think I'll post another chapter! :) I've been writing for a while now, but this is my first story here so go easy on me okay? Please? Thank you. :]**

**SONNY**

Do you guys believe in love at first sight? No? Me too. But for a plus I do believe in hate at first sight. You know who I'm talking about. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

_Stop fooling yourself Sonny, you know you love him almost as much as you love his " sparkly eyes "._

Shut up conscience! I do not! I hate him more than anything! And it's hard to get me to hate someone.

_What about that girl in Wisconsin, Cheryl , you sa-_

That was in Wisconsin! So once again shut up and stop interrupting me! Anyway, lately Chad has been getting on my nerves more than he usually does. He took it to a whole new level. ' It ' as in pulling pranks, insulting me, embarrassing me and blackmailing me. So that's why I'm not in such a good mood.

_Are you done? I wanna keep convincing you that you love Chad!_

Conscience! I do not love him. I loath him and if he says one more annoying word to me I swear that I'll tell him straight to his face that I hate him.

_So your gonna lie to him? You seem like the bad one now..._

Get out of my head! Ugh! This day is awful so far, I just wish for one good thing. One good thing to happen!

Now I'm in the prop house, sitting on the green couch, reading a magazine. The cast is rehearsing a sketch I'm not in so I didn't feel like watching them. I'm way too tired...

" Hey Monroe. " I heard a voice say from the door.

I turned around and there stood the devil.

" Chad. " I spoke angry and went back to reading my magazine with hope that ignoring him will make him leave.

" Ignoring me is not gonna chase me away, you know? " He said.

Great.

" Well what will chase you away? Spiders, mice or maybe a scary story? I'll do anything for you to get out of here. " I said, now looking at him.

" What do we have here? Little miss Sonny not so sunny today? " He asked curious of my behavior.

" Can you leave me alone? " I yelled.

" What has gotten in to you? " He asked with that stupid smirk. Gosh I hate it!

And at this point I lost it. Everything that was in me...came out.

" YOU! You're just such a jerk it makes me wanna actually hurt you! I don't usually hate people but you just get on my last nerves! Chad Dylan Cooper I hate you more than I ever hated anyone! I loath you so could you just please leave me alone! " I yelled. Right in front of his face. Deep down inside me there was regret but he broke me and I kept my promise. Than I left. I just ran from him, from the pain on his face.

**CHAD**

Those words. Every single one got to me. Got to me good. She hated me, no, loathed me. As much as I didn't want to believe it I knew I had to. It was the truth, finally told. I felt a slight sting in my eyes. Right now, I regret every single word before she spoke the truth. I knew I had to fix this. For once, I had to forget about Chad Dylan cooper the jerk-throb and be Chad. A regular guy, who always respects the girl...he loves. Sonny may not feel the same, obviously, but I just can't have her hating me.

_It's too late now Cooper. You've lost your chances.  
><em>

I know, conscience. I know, but it never hurts to try, right?

_We'll see..._

I sighed in my head and ran after Sonny. I was thinking where she might have went. First I checked the dressing room. Nope. To be honest I didn't really know where else she could have gone. I decided to check at the So Random set, maybe rehearsal gets things off her mind. As I entered the set I earned surprised looks from everyone. I don't come here much.

" Well, well, well. Look who's here... " The small one said walking up to me.

" If it isn't chip drama pants. " The dark skinned dude said.

I glared at them. Hmm...I wonder what their names are.

" Listen Chip! You're not welcome here. " The chubby blonde one glared at me.

" Well I'm here to look for Sonny not to watch a freak show rehearsal. " I answered smirking at them.

" Well, Sonny doesn't want to see you! If it still didn't get into your head...she hates you. " Blondie said walking up close to me. I admit I got a little sad but that's not gonna stop me from finding Sonny and apologizing to her.

" I don't care. Where is she? I need to talk to her. " I said expecting an answer.

" Well too bad! She told us not to tell you where she was going! " The chubby one said. Huh? He looked dumb enough to trick.

" Wait, so what did she say not to tell you? " I asked playing dumb.

Chubby rolled his eyes. " That she went to the roof! You are NOT a good listener. "

The other Randoms face-palmed. Wow...they really are loser-force-five. I chuckled at him and said.

" You know what? You're right. I'm gonna go work on my listening on top of the roof. Later Randoms!" I smirked leaving their set. What idiots.

Before I knew it I was climbing up the ladder that led to the roof. I heard some sobbing so I climbed up and listened closely to hear where it was coming from. The roof was pretty big and had chimneys almost on every corner. I walked closer to the sobbing and realized It was coming from behind one of the chimneys. I started walking even closer but than I heard talking, I decided to listen in.

" Mom, I know this is my dream but if Chad keeps treating me like this, it won't be any fun. " A girl, who I guess is Sonny, said while crying. Whoa-wait. Where was this leading too?

" I don't want to go back to Wisconsin either but it seems like the best for me. A little break from all this. " Sonny said still crying. No! She can't go back! Ugh, and it's all my fault!

" Okay...bye, I love you too. " She said and after hanging up she cried harder...and to think that I caused those tears. Man, I really need to do something.

" Sonny? " I said poking my head from around the chimney.

She instantly faced me, her beautiful face covered in tears.

" Chad? " She asked wiping some of her tears away.

" Hey...can I take a seat? "

She shrugged and stayed silent. So I sat down next to her resting my back on the chimney.

" What are you doing here? " She finally spoke.

I sighed, knowing I had to tell the truth.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you. Pranks, insults, blackmails. Everything. And I know sorry really won't fix anything but I just can't handle you hating me...Sonny, please. " I begged for her forgiveness.

She sighed. " Chad, I know you really meant what you just said but think about it. All this time...I could have been enjoying myself here, but instead you bully me. "

**SONNY**

" Chad, I know you really meant what you just said but think about it. All this time...I could have been enjoying myself here, but instead you bully me. " I said. Than I re-thought everything. Flashbacks where coming back to me. Every sweet moment we shared together. Sure Chad could be a pain at times but it's not like I didn't have fun here. I mean, we have shared a lot of great memories. Maybe I was over-reacting?

_You think?_

Okay...I was but before I could say anything Chad started talking.

" Sonny...I know. I know I ruined your life, your dream but I just..I...please Sonny. " He begged once more.

What was I suppose to say?

" Listen Chad, you didn't ruin my life or anything, except sometimes my mood but whatever. But to be totally honest, we have a lot of great memories and I hate to admit it but I kinda like our fights. " I said truthfully.

His expression looked shocked for a moment but than a small smile appeared on his face.

" Really? Me too, but not the ones like we had before. " He admitted.

" Yeah...Chad, I'm sorry. " I apologized.

" You don't have to be sorry. I know I can be a pain, but it's just...I get so nervous around you that I don't know what to say so I be a jerk. And I am truly sorry. " He also apologized looking me in the eyes. Oh how could I resist those eyes?

_Told ya!_

Not now!

" I forgive you...but wait, why do you get nervous around me? " I asked hoping for a response I've been wanting to hear for a while.

_Oh so now you admit it? Really?_

Just shush!

_I'm soo rolling my eyes at you now!_

I chuckled in my head...maaan, I need to stop fighting with myself.

As I awaited for Chad's answer I watched how he nervously twirled his thumb around the other and kept closing and opening his mouth.

" Because...I...I like you Sonny, more than you could imagine and I would do anything for you. " He finally said holding one of my hands with his warm palm and looking deeply in my eyes.

I was shocked but happy. I guess I did like Chad after all.

" You do? " I asked just making sure.

He nodded. " Yes I do. "

I slight blush crept onto my cheeks. " That's sweet. " I said smiling at him. " And I like you too. " I added.

Now it was his turn to blush. I chuckled because I never saw him blush.

" Is it just me or is Chad Dylan Cooper...blushing? "

He nervously chuckled.

" It's just you... " He said hoping I'd fall for it.

" Yeah right. " I said gaining more confidence.

" Oh look who's talking miss blush on every compliment I give her! " He answered chuckling.

Oh no he didn't! I decided to play a little game. I instantly made my eyes sad and formed fake tears in them, I turned away from him acting like I was hurt.

" Sonny, I'm so sorry I didn't mean tha- " He rambled.

" Gotcha! " I faced him again and winked.

His face went completely serious. Oh no...what was he going to do?

" Oh you will pay! " He threatened me.

I squealed, stood up and started running. He started chasing me. Oh why does he have to be so fast?

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to their body. I turned around smiling guilty and he smirked at me.

" Bad choice Sonshine. " He said winking.

I made my puppy dog eyes that I just knew he couldn't resist.

" What are you going to do to me? " I said in a cute little voice.

He smiled.

" I'll give you a punishment. " He said.

" What kind of punishment? " I asked and before I knew it a pair of warm, soft lips were on mine. I started kissing him back slowly and slipped my hands around his neck while he pulled me closer. I put my hands in his hair playing with them as he licked my bottom lip. I opened them and our tongues explored our mouth. It felt like It could last forever but...not.

" Hey Sonny Marshall want you back on- "

I pulled away from the kiss and looked over to see who interupted us. Tawni, of course.

" Sorry...I didn't know you two...um...yeah. " She said not really knowing how to react to what she just saw. A blush rose to both me and Chad's cheeks.

" It's fine, what did Marshall want? " I asked changing the subject.

" We need you on set to rehearse the check-it-out girls. " She said.

" I'll be there in a sec. " I said wanting to have a moment with Chad.

" Okay, just don't...you know, stay too long. " She said making me blush.

" Tawni! " I yelled at her.

" I'm out! I'm out!" She yelled running back down the ladder.

I rolled my eyes than remembered Chad was still there.

" Umm..." I didn't really know what to say.

" Damn Monroe, for an innocent girl you sure can kiss. " He smirked.

I blushed again...gosh how many more times today?

" You're not so bad yourself. " I chuckled, he did too.

" So...where does this leave us? " I asked having no clue what we were now.

He shrugged. " Where do you want it to leave us? " He answered my question with a question. Oh great! I guess I'll just tell him the truth.

" A...couple? " I was so hopeful he's agree.

" That's just what I want. " He said winking.

I smiled wide.

" I should probably get going...to rehearsal. " I said.

He nodded.

" Okay, but one more thing. "

" What? " I asked and than his lips landed on my again and we shared a small kiss. After puling away I hugged him tightly and smiling.

" You drive me crazy Sonshine. " He said ushering me to the hole where the ladder was.

" Same here. " I said chuckling and walking down the ladder.

**CHAD**

I can't believe this! I wanted her to stop hating me not to end up together! I mean, don't get me wrong, this is way better but it's so unexpected! I'm so happy.

As I walked Sonny to her set the Randoms, except Tawni, were glaring at us. Tawni...was smiling. Weird.

" Sonny...what's this suppose to mean? " The dark skin guy yelled referring to us. She seemed speechless so I put my arm around her.

" We're dating now. " I said smiling at Sonny.

" Aww you guys look so cute together! " Tawni beamed and took a picture of us with her Iphone.

" This is soo going on the internet! " She said looking at the picture.

" Tawni! " Sonny yelled at her.

" What? You guys both know, it won't stay a secret for long. " She did have a point.

Sonny rolled her eyes and focused on the other Randoms.

" Are you guys mad? " She asked them a little scared of their reaction.

They sighed.

" We're not mad...but that doesn't mean we like Mr. drama pants over here. " Chubby pointed to me.

" I'll have you know I'm more funny than any of you! " I yelled at them.

" I don't think so Chip! " Dark skin guy yelled while walking closer to me

" Guys calm down! " Sonny said stepping in between us.

" Chad, I'll call you later, I have rehearsal. "

I nodded not wanting to start another fight with the Randoms.

" Okay, I'll text you the deets for our date. Later! " I winked and kissed her on the cheek. Walking out I heard the Randoms yell and make gagging noises. Oh Randoms...you better get used to that.

As I thought everything was perfect I remembered that I still haven't told Sonny I love her. I mean, I know we just started going out, but what if she never loves me? What if I tell her I love her and she will just lie feeling guilty for me!

_Dude! Chill! You just together with her_

Conscience was right. I'll worry about that later, now let's just enjoy us being together. The way it should've always been.

**Yay! Happy ending! Whoo. What's that? It's not the end? Well, maybe...I might post chapter two so look out for it ;) And if you guys could do me a little favor and write a review while I write the disclaimer. That would mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Chad: Alright, go on...say it.  
><strong>

**Me: Look...I'm not gonna say it. Period.**

**Chad: * laughs * You said period.. * laughs more ***

**Sonny: * rolls her eyes * Chad stop acting like a baby! And say it Lexi! **

**Me: No! **

**Sonny: * glares * Don't make me, make you.**

**Me: * sighs * Fiiine. * mumbles * I don't own Sonny with a chance. * grumpy ***

**Sonny: What? I couldn't hear you.**

**Me: * yells * I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Happy?**

**Sonny: * smiles *Very.**

**Me: Oh no...I had to say it twice. Oh no, no, no. This can't be good! * walks away panting ***

**Chad: Nice job Sonny. * smiles ***

**Sonny: Oh I know! Now where were we? * smiles ***

**Chad: * leans in ***

**Sonny: * leans in ***

**Tawni: * eating popcorn * Just kiss already!**

**Channy: * startled * **

**Sonny: Tawni! Where did you come from?**

**Tawni: * shrugs and stuff popcorn in her mouth * Continue...**

**Channy: * rolls eyes and walks away ***

**Tawni: Every time... * eats more popcorn *  
><strong>

**Review! =]  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SONNY**

Okay so me and Chad have been dating for around three months. So it has been pretty exciting and fun. I never knew Chad could change so much, to better of course.

Right now I'm chilling in my dressing room. I could go home but I promised Chad I'd wait till' he finishes rehearsal so we can do something later.

" Hey Sonny! " Someone said, I turned around with hope that it's Chad...but no it was my cast.

" Hey guys, you're not going home? " I asked them.

" Well we wanted to go for pizza and we were wondering if you would like to join? " Nico suggested.

If only I didn't have plans with Chad...

" Sorry guys, I can't make it. I promised Chad we'd do something when he finishes work. " I said with an apologetic look. I did feel bad for rejecting them but a promise is a promise.

" It's Fine...maybe next time! " Grady said.

I smiled.

" Okay guys, well have fun. " I said.

" Later! " Nico yelled.

" You guys go on, I'll be there in a sec. " Tawni told the Randoms as they left.

" What's up?" I asked her, curious why she stayed.

" Well, we haven't had a girl talk for a while now,huh? " She said.

Okay...this was weird.

" Tawni. We never had a girl talk. " I stated.

" Well than we should! " She said a little nervous...like she was hiding something.

" Okay, what do you want? " I just wanted her to get to it.

She awas about to protest but finally gave in.

" Can you fill me up on your relationship with Chad? Please! " She begged. Begged! That is so not like her.

" Um...okay, but why? I mean, I know you like us bu- " She cut me off.

" That's why! Because I love you guys together! " She said laughing falsely.

I glared at her.

" And the real reason? " I asked sternly.

She sighed.

" Tween Weekly paid me loads to get the dirt on you and Chad. " She finally gave in.

" What? Tawni how could you? " I yelled.

" I'm sorry! But think about it...you tell me now, I tell them and you won't have to get interviewed or anything. "

I thought about it for a second...I guess that would be cool, but no! It's my private life so what's it to Tween Weekly.

" No Tawni. No. " I stated.

" Please Sonny! Just answer a couple of questions and I'll leave you alone! " She said hooping I'd agree. I guess, I mean, me and Chad weren't really hiding anything.

" Fine, but! We have to wait till' Chad get's here so I can get his permission. "

" You need his permission...wow. " She said.

" Well, I just want to make sure he's fine with it. "

" You know, that will be even better, you'll both answer the questions. " She said happily.

" But the cast is waiting for you... " What? Was she just gonna leave them their for God knows how long?

" You're right. " She said taking out her phone. " I'll text them saying that I'll be a little late and not to worry cause, everyone worries about Tawni Hart!" she added.

I rolled my eyes, there's Tawni for ya.

" Hey m'lady. " I heard from my door. I turned around to a smiling Chad.

" Heey! " I said getting up and hugging him.

" You ready to...hang out? "

" I am, but...Tawni wants to ask a couple of questions about our relationship and than send it to Tween Weekly..." I said scared of what his reaction might be.

He just shrugged.

" If your fine with it, let's do it! " He said.

" Okay than, just sit on the couch together and let me adjust the camera " She said pushing us down on the leopard couch and putting the camera in front of us.

" Can you hurry up, we have a day to spend! " Chad rushed her.

I nudged him so he would calm down.

" Okay, okay! " Tawni said rolling her eyes and grabbing a clipboard with papers attached to it.

She turned on the camera and started asking question.

" Okay, tell us about your first kiss. "

Well that was easy, but wait...

" Tawni, you saw our first kiss. " I told her.

" Yes, but others don't know anything about it! " She yelled giving me a just-tell-them-about-it look.

I rolled my eyes.

" Well..." Chad started talking. " It was on the rooftop of the Condor Studios and that's pretty much how we got together. " He shrugged.

" That's it? " Tawni asked, I glared. It was the best moment of my life!

" Yes! But it was perfect! " I protested.

" Okay, whatever you say. Next question! How did you get together? " She asked.

Ugh! She knew everything! I told her everything earlier but noo, she needs to record it. I sighed. This question was a little personal, I don't want to make Chad look like a jerk. I can't say he was being so mean I was thinking of moving back. I need to switch the story up a bit.

" Um, well, me and Chad had a little fight before we were together and when I got a little upset he came and cheered me up. And later, we confessed out feelings for each other. " I said smiling and I felt Chad's grip on my hand tighten.

" Oooh a fight. " She said. Really? That's all she heard? " What did he do? " She added curious, even though she knew everything. She was just acting in front of the camera. I sighed.

" Nothing! I mean, well he did something but..it's not important." I said a little too nervous.

**CHAD**

I know what Sonny's doing, she's trying to save me from looking like a jerk...I think but I don't think anyone would buy it.

" Oh come one, tell everyone!" Tawni ( yeah, I learned their names ) begged. Are you kidding me?

" Next question! " I yelled out startling her. That's what she gets.

After answering a couple more questions came up a question I really didn't want to hear.

" So, do you guys love each other? " She asked.

How could she? She knows we haven't said " I love you " to each other yet. I told her!

Me and Sonny both went silent. I let her hand go, as much as I didn't want to. What were we suppose to say?

" Um...uh..." Is all that came from Sonny's mouth.

" Well? " Tawni pushed. This girl is really getting on my nerves.

We still stayed silent. This was so awkward. Tawni rolled her eyes.

" Okay fine, I'll make it easier. Chad do you love Sonny? " She asked looking at me. Oh no! What am I suppose to say? I can't say no, cause I don't know if she feels the same!

" We have to go now! Thanks for the interview! It was...okay, bye! " I yelled getting up and pulling Sonny out with me. Oh great, I can see the headlines as soon as Tawni sends that video.

" Chad what are you doing? " Sonny hissed.

" Sonny that interview was getting way too personal! " I said. She sighed.

" I know but we can't just- " I cut her off.

" Yes we can leave! If I knew the interview was gonna be like that I'd never agree! " I yelled.

" Well it's not my fault..." She said a little scared of my loud tone. And I immediately regret yelling.

I soften my voice.

" I know, I'm sorry for yelling but Tawni is so frustrating. "

" Um...Chad? " She asked a little nervous. Huh? I wonder why.

" Yeah? "

" Do you...d-do you...um...l-love m-me? " She stuttered. My eyes went wide. Oh no! What am I gonna say.

" Uh...I..um..."

Great answer! Her eyes suddenly went sad.

" Oh, it's okay. " She nodded but I saw the tears in her eyes.

Wait...does she love me?

" You know, maybe we can hang out another day, I have to...go help my mom. " I can tell she lied.

" No Sonny, I jus- " I tried explaining but she cut me off

" It's fine...Chad. " She said and went back into her dressing room but I swear I saw a tear on her cheek. Oh great! What am I suppose to do now?

_Uh...tell her you love her!_

But what if she doesn't love me back.

_Than she wouldn't be crying!_

I guess...

_Come on! It's obvious! Just go! Tell her now!  
><em>

No, I'll make it special! I smiled as millions of plans formed in my head.

**SONNY**

I sighed as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I am disappointed that Chad doesn't love me but, maybe he's just not ready yet.

" Tawni! " I yelled as I shut the dressing room door wiping my tears.

" What? " She asked casually

" You know what! That interview! How could you? You knew we didn't say ' I love you ' to each other yet! And all those personal stuff about the fight and everything! "

" Well that's what Tween Weekly wanted..." Tawni said standing up from her vanity.

" You know what? Fine! Send that video to Tween Weekly! Ruin our lives! I couldn't care less!" I was so angry with her.

" No! You didn't let me finish. That's what Tween Weekly wanted but their not gonna get it. I mean, I don't wanna be a problem for your relationship with Chad. " She said in a heartwarming tone.

I couldn't help but ' aww ' at this.

" Thanks Tawni. Sorry for yelling at you...but, I just hate Tween Weekly so much! " I said

" Don't apologize Sonny. I'm Sorry I um...made it awkward now cause of the whole love thing... " She apologized.

" It's fine, we'll work it out. " I smiled. I was still sad Chad didn't love me but hey, everyone needs times.

**CHAD**

_The next day; morning ,prop house_

So I finally got a great plan on how to tell Sonny I love her! I asked Marshall to let Sonny of work for an hour and told all the Randoms to get out of the prop house because I'm planning a small romantic dinner there. I know what you're thinking. " Really Chad? The prop house? " Yes. I know that this place has a lot of memories so I figured this would be a pretty good memory too. I know...genius! I smiled as I took a step back and admired my work. I moved the couch to the other side of the room along with the coffee table. In the middle of this fun house I placed a small table with a white table cloth, scented candles and a nice dinner ( spaghetti, it was her favorite ). It was perfect. I realized that the roses I got Sonny were left on the couch so I quickly ran over there and hid them behind my back. Sonny could come in any minute now. As I waited I re-thought everything I'm gonna do in my head.

Okay I got everything under control...maybe I should hide so I can surprise her! I agreed with myself and hid behind the green couch that was moved next to the photo boot. Suddenly I heard footsteps...it's Sonny! I smiled to myself.

" What's going on here? " I heard her say.

She was so cute when she's confused. I got up from behind the couch with the roses still behind my back she looked surprised.

" Chad? " She asked, still confused.

" Surprise." I said walking up to her and handing her the roses. She had a wide smile on her face.

" You did this? " She took the roses from me and smelled them. I nodded and ushered her to the table, pulling her chair out.

" Why? I mean, thank you, it's...amazing. But, you do know today is not out anniversary or anything, right? "

I chuckled.

" Yes I do know that. What? Can't a boyfriend treat his amazing girl special on a regular day? " I asked sarcastically. She smiled as we started to eat and chat.

Around half an hour passed when I decided it's time to tell her.

" Sonny, I need to tell you something... " I started. Oh no I started getting nervous. I looked at her and she has these full of concern eyes staring right at me! Which makes me even more nervous.

" What is it? Are you okay? " She was curious.

Wait? What am I so nervous about, I mean she does love me back. Otherwise she wouldn't be sad yesterday.

" I've been wanting to say this for a while. Um...you're amazing and Sonny I – " Suddenly I got interrupted by two idiots.

" Ahahah!Pickles! Haha! Pickles! " ( A/N Idk if you guys remember that scene from the episode where Tawni's mom comes. :P I love Nico and Grady ) Oh...the two chuckle heads. Nico and Grady. I cannot believe them! I asked them...nicely! Not to interrupt. I broke down and leaned back on my chair frustrated. I have to go with plan B.

**SONNY**

Chad was so sweet arraigning this dinner for me. I knew it was for something special. I think he wanted to tell me something. Everything was perfectly fine and as soon as he wanted to say something that seemed important Nico and Grady ran in yelling ' Pickles. ' Are you kidding me? I love them but sometimes they can be such idiots. Since Chad canceled our dinner earlier cause he had " rehearsal " ( I bet it's because of Nico and Grady ), I still had like fifteen minutes left before rehearsal. What am I suppose to do? My eyes traveled to Nico and Grady who were stuffing themselves with pickles...wow.

" So guys? What's up with the pickle thing? " I asked them still kinda mad at them for ruining my date.

" Murphy is gone! Which means we get to do anything! " Grady yelled.

" Mhm! Including taking more pickles than we're suppose to! " Nico added also excited.

So that's what this is about.

" Oooh. " I said stupidly.

" Sorry for ruining your date though. " Nico apologized and Grady nodded.

" It's fine, I don't think anything important was gonna happen anyway..." I lied. I just couldn't be mad at them. They were so innocent.

Fifteen minutes passed faster than I thought they would because before I knew it I was on my way to rehearsal. We did the " Check-it-out " sketch, " Garry and Larry ", " Sicky Vicky ", " Sally Jennson " and " Dolphin Boy ". We had so much fun, like everyday. Especially when someone messes up the line first because then the person has to buy us fro-yo for three days. I love my cast!

Finally rehearsal ends. Two hours sure pass by fast. Now we get like a half hour break and back to rehearsal. As I walked down the hallway someone run up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I'm guessing it was Chad.

" Hey shortstack " he whispered in my ear. I turned around and put my arms on his neck.

" Hey. " I said smiling upon him. " Sorry about earlier. " I apologized for the thousand time after it happened.

" It's okay! " He said chuckling and tightening the grip on my waist. " I was thinking about it and maybe I can make it up to you. "

Wait? Wasn't I suppose to make it up to him?

" If anyone should be making up anything to anyone, it should be me to you. Their my cast mates. " I said.

" Well whatever! Just come one! " He yelled grabbing my arm and pulling him with me.

" Chad! What are you doing? " I yelled laughing.

" You'll see "

I noticed we were heading for Mackenzie Falls.

**CHAD**

Plan B was the perfect plan! Even better than plan A! See, in my dressing room I arranged a romantic theme and then in the most romantic moment I would tell her.

As I pulled Sonny to my dressing room she was laughing. How I love that laugh, it's adorable. When we finally got there I opened the dressing room, than quickly covered her eyes before she can see anything. I carefully led her in.

" Okay, are you ready ? " I asked even though I knew she was dying to know what's going on.

" Yes! Hurry up! " she yelled over-excited. I chuckled and took my hands away. I saw her gasp as she saw the scene. The light was turned off and a million candles were lit. Rose peddles where laying everywhere making it even more romantic. I grabbed a remote of the shelf and turned on some soft music.

" Oh my gosh...Chad. This is, amazing! " She said facing me.

" Well, I wanted to make it up to you in the most special way possible " I said proudly.

" Well you have really out-done yourself. " She looked at me sincerely. " Thank you. " she added.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. " May I have this dance? " I asked being a gentlemen. She giggled and put her hands around my neck as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder and we swayed to the music. But I had to look over at my clock to see how much more time we have. Twenty minutes, not bad, I still have things planned than just swaying to the music.

" You know Sonny? You are the most...amazing girl I have ever met. " I said as she took her head of my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

" You're not so bad yourself. " She said giggling. I looked lovingly into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her but failed because her lips were already on mine. Our lips slowly moved as my grip on her waist tightened. I started kissing her with so much passion wishing it would last but sadly both of us were running out of air, stupid air. She pulled away and smiled at me. It seemed like the perfect moment to say it. Candles, roses, music nothing is stopping me now.

" Sonny I lo- ". Suddenly someone burst through the door turning on the light ruining everything. Guess who was it? The Randoms! Ugh I just wish they would leave Sonny and me alone!

" There you are Sonny! Come on! We're going to lunch! " Tawni said but then realizing everything that was going on. Really? Lunch? That's why they're here?

" Oh...are we um, interrupting something? " She added.

" Yes! " I yelled at her. Sonny pulled away from our position and gave me an apologetic look.

" No it's fine. " Sonny said even though I knew she was disappointed too. She walked up the them as they all mumbled sorry to her. When they were leaving, Sonny turned to me and mouthed ' sorry '. Ugh! This was such a fail! I kicked the couch in frustration. I only had one plan left and if it didn't work I would be so angry! I had promised myself I would tell her today! Well...time to get working.

**Sonny**

Another date ruined by my cast. Oh great! Chad really wants to tell me something. What could It be? It sounded like he was about to say...naah, he can't love me. I mean, he can, that would be great! But I don't think he does. I have loved him for such a long time and I'm just waiting for the moment. I can't believe my cast pulled me out just because they wanted to take me to lunch. Ugh! Sometimes I just wish me and Chad could have some time alone but it seems everywhere we go on every date, someone interrupts or recognizes and it's just plain annoying! Maybe this time I should make it up to him, but he's probably planning something already. I wasn't complaining but sometimes I just don't feel too good when he out-does himself.

The next rehearsal went by pretty fast but I was pretty mad at the Randoms. Sure they all apologized but this was the second time already! But I tried to be calm with them. We just had one more sketch to do. The " Garry & Larry " sketch. I was playing the cheerleader so I had to stay. I love wearing the cheerleader costume!

" You know what's weird? " Nico, or in this case, Larry asked.

" What? " Grady a.k.a Garry asked.

" How those tiny hot dogs in the tiny little bread are called ' pigs in a blanket ' " Larry said. And on que I walked in as the cheerleader behind them and I started stealing their stuff. Like, food, clothes, their radio but it was all fake since it was a sketch. They just continued talking as if nothing is happening.

" I know! I mean, the tiny hot dog doesn't even look like a pig so what's the point of that? " Garry asked stupidly. As Zora was about to walk out dressed as a butterfly and steal their flowers Chad walked in.

" Cut! " He yelled as if he owned the place. Everyone froze and faced him. I glared because he was interrupting.

" Yo chip! We're in the middle of something " Nico yelled standing up

" Yeah! " Grady copied him. Chad slowly approached them.

" Huh? Not so nice being interrupted now is it? " He yelled in their faces. I ran over to him and pulled him back before things got out of control.

" Chad calm down. What are you doing here? " I asked curious. He gave one more glare at Nico and Grady and pulled me to the side.

" Well first of all let me just say you look so hot...I...I mean,...uh...you look beautiful on this cheerleader outfit. " He stuttered. I chuckled.

" Yeah, nice save. " I said kinda happy that he thought I looked hot.

He blushed and tried to change the subject quickly.

" So um anyway. I'm here because I have a plan for our make-up, make-up date. "

I knew it. That's why I didn't even try to plan something.

" Chad, you don't have to do anything. I think you're trying to tell me something..." I grabbed his hand. " Just go ahead, say it now. " I said hoping he will. He closed his eyes.

" I can't just say it now. Look just give me one more chance? " He begged pleading. I smield at his cuteness.

" Chad, if it's that important don't rush with it, I'm not going anywhere. " I smiled comfortingly squeezing his hand.

He sighed.

" Okay, so just meet me outside after your rehearsal. I'll be waiting. " He pecked my lips and left. Alright, I better worn the Randoms not to interrupt this time.

" Guys listen up! Before we get back to rehearsal could you please promise me not to come between me and Chad again? " I asked walking back on stage.

" What are you guys doing anyway? Is it have as much dates as you can day? " Tawni asked sarcastically and chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

" No, Chad wants to tell me something and it seems like he's trying to find the perfect moment. " I explained. They all nodded and we went back to rehearsing but I wasn't really focusing on the sketch, more on what Chad has planned.

**CHAD**

Plan C is on the way! I am so excited! I went on the weather forecast sight and checked how the weather would be. And I had great news! It would rain! Confused? Let me explain. See I invited Sonny a little earlier to a small dinner I have planned outside the Condor studios. I made a set and everything. And just when it starts to rain I'll turn on the music and ask her to dance. And than I'll kiss her in the rain. It's every girls dream after that I'll just simply tell her. So this is like a better version of Plan B. Nothing beats kissing in the rain. Now I just patiently ( kinda ) waited for Sonny.

About fifteen minutes later ( yes, that long ) I saw the door open. I looked around making sure everything was in order. Okay, don't be nervous. As Sonny walked out and saw the set she smiled wide. I chuckled in my head. If she thinks this is awesome, I can;t wait to see her reaction when she sees what I've planned next.

" Aww Chad! " She cooed running up to me and hugging me for like the sixth time today. I chuckled and hugged her back.

" Take a seat m'lady. " I said gesturing to the blanket on the set. The set was like a romantic picnic in a garden. I made a flower background and in the middle was a blanket with a picnic basket. I also made sure all the cars were out of the parking lot and no one was allowed to come in or out of the building. This had to work. I sat next to her and opened the basket taking out some fruits. Now I just need to wait for the rain.

And wait.

And wait...

And wait...where's the freakin' rain!

_Calm it!_

Not now conscience.

" […] And it was just the funniest thing ever! " Sonny finished telling a story. I wasn't really focusing on that.

" Chad? Chad...? Chad! " Sonny waved her hand in front of my face.

" Huh? What? " I woke up from staring at the clouds..waiting for the rain.

" Were you even listening? " She asked sternly. Ooops...

" Psshh! Of course! " I lied. She read right through me and sighed.

" I'm sorry Sonny but...I'm just...waiting. " I mumbled ' waiting' under my breath.

" For what? " She was confused.

" You'll see...if it ever comes! " I yelled at the sky. She just had a confused look on her face.

" Are you okay? "

" Um..yeah, sorry. " I apologized. " So...more cheese? " I asked her handing her a plate of cheese. She chuckled.

" No thanks, I'm already full this has been so great! Thanks for this wonderful date Chad! " She said kissing my cheek.

" Wait! It's not over yet...just wait. " I told her.

Suddenly a squirrel came to our blanket I screamed...a manly yell! Sonny laughed but the squirrel started eating our food and jumping all over the place. I was throwing my arms up and down trying to chase her away. Before I knew it I was standing up waving my hands everywhere when suddenly I hit a part of the set making it fall down. But luckily Sonny stood up just in time. When the set fell the food came flying our way making us all sticky. Gross.

" Sonny are you okay? " I yelled.

" I'm fine Chad. " She said kinda chuckling. Ugh! Great! Everything is ruined.

" No, it's not Chad..." Sonny comforted me.

Wait? I said that outloud?

" No it's not Sonny! " I yelled loosing it. " This was suppose to be the perfect date! There was suppose to be rain, romantic music and us kissing in the rain! And I was finally gonna say I love you! And everything is wrong now! " I added, still yelling. Wait...? What did I just say?

" Um..." That's all that came out of my mouth after that. Sonny's mouth was ajar and yet a hint of happiness in her eyes.

" You...love me? " She asked. Oh great! Now what? This is NOT how I wanted to tell her! It was suppose to be romatic! And now we're covered in cheese, ham, jelly, juice and a bunch of other foods. Not to mention leaves. When the set fell it made wind which blue all the fake leaves ( that I put there ) on our sticky bodies.

" Uh...I mean...uh...yes? " I said..or asked. She smiled. SHE SMILED! Yes! That's gotta mean something!

She walked up to me, grabbed my hand- _sticky -_hand and looked me deep in the eyes.

" I love you too..." She said. I frowned.

" This is not how I was suppose to tell you! " I yelled with frustration and let go of her hand grabbing my hair with anger. I heard her giggle.

" Chad...I know it sound weird but...to me, this is the most greatest, romantic moment ever. " She said grabbing my hand again. " Just because it's with you..." She added.

I guess I never thought of it that way. I smiled at her and kissed her. Sure, we were covered in food, leaves and Heaven knows what else but...it was ' us '. And when it's ' us ' it's always amazing. We continued kissing passionately when suddenly I felt a drop of something wet on my hair. I pulled away and looked up right before it started pouring rain. Sonny smiled wide putting her hands up to feel the rain more. I smiled at her.

" There is your rain..." She said looking at me lovingly.

" And here is your kiss in the rain. " I said leaning in to kiss her but she grabbed my face and just pulled be close to her as we kissed for a long time. I pulled away from her because I at least wanted to do one more thing the way I planned.

" I love you " I said as the rain poured on us.

" I love you too..." She said before pulling me into another passionate kiss.

This was perfect.

" You knoww you didn't need to try so hard? " Sonny said pulling away.

" But, I wanted to. " I replied with a goofy grin receiving the same from her.

**And that's it! I'm sorry if there were a couple of mistakes but I have no time to fix it. It's 1:33 am and I'm tired :/ Anyway! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews and favorties! You guys rock! Oh and be sure to read my other story " Goodbye ". It's a song-fic but it has a plot going on the end. It's pretty cute :) So please review this! I swear...it would mean SOO much to me! **

**Disclaimer: ( bleh )  
><strong>

**Selena Gomez : Oh how I love a happy ending.**

**Me: o.O Selena Gomez?**

**Selena: Oh...hey. * smiles ***

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Selena: Well...* looks at her nails, chewing gum * I was sent here by Channy. They told me to tell you to disclaim everything you do not own.**

**Me: * rolls eyes * Where are they?**

**Selena: Well after I finished making fun of them for not realizing they're meant to be earlier, they went on some stupid date. So come on now * claps hands * I don't have all day...**

**Me: Ugh fine. I do not own Sonny with A Chance. Which is now an awesome show called So Random. But I miss you Sonny...**

**Selena: Yeah, yeah we all do. Now! Do you own...me?**

**Me: No...**

**Selena Exactly so come on now...disclaim!**

**Me: Ugh! I do not own Selena Gomez! I don't even know what she's doing here?**

**Selena: * laughs * That's all I wanted to here. * leaves ***

**Review please! =] Here are some virtual oreos. * hands them to readers * Enjoy!  
><strong>


End file.
